It is common for mobile devices to include a password protection mechanism for user authentication in order to prevent unauthorized access to data stored on or accessible through the mobile device. The password commonly includes a predetermined sequence of alphanumeric or numeric characters, requiring the mobile device user to look at the mobile device to ensure that the right keys are pressed in the correct sequence to ensure successful entry of the password. If the password is incorrectly entered, the user will need to enter the password again, perhaps to the annoyance of the device user.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to improve methods and systems for user authentication.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.